


Easy Silence (A Voyager Songfic)

by DeltaQuadrantsGirl (Janeway_in_a_TARDIS)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Songfic, songfic-Easy Silence (the Dixie Chicks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway_in_a_TARDIS/pseuds/DeltaQuadrantsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been there for her. Songfic song- Easy Silence (by the Dixie Chicks). First posted fanfic on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Silence (A Voyager Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic I've posted on here so I'm just warming up to it. I'm afraid I'm only just starting to master this HTML stuff, so I think I did it right, and if I did, then the song should be in italics, Janeway's thoughts in regular. If I did it wrong.... well...sorry! Hope you like it! Constructive criticism is welcomed, just please don't be mean!

J/C Easy Silence

_When the calls and conversations_  
Accidents and accusations  
Messages and misperceptions  
Paralyze my mind 

 

When everyone comes to me, because of accidents or differences between Maquis and Starfleet or other problems there are times I freeze.

 

_Buses, cars, and airplanes leaving  
Burning fumes of gasoline_

 

This new planet we are on has such old technology they still use along with their warp. It's all so busy.

 

_And everyone is running_

 

It's always something new on this ship. Always running around.

 

_And I come to find a refuge in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

 

Sometimes during our shared dinners we just sit and eat in comfortable silence. During those times I have never been happier.

 

_And the peaceful quiet you create for me_  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay 

 

You always take away some of the burden; shield me from the universe and myself.

 

_Monkeys on the barricades_  
Are warning us to back away  
They form commissions trying to find  
The next one they can crucify 

 

Now we are trying to get through enemy territory. These aliens, the Jablect, are brutal.

 

_And anger plays on every station_

 

Every negotiation with them leads to arguing.

 

_Answers only make more questions_

 

I finally get a few answers but never enough. The questions just multiply.

 

_I need something to believe in_

 

You are the only solid thing in my life right now. I need my rock.

 

_Breathe in sanctuary in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me 

 

You let me let go for a little while. The peace and calm I feel around you is wonderful, like nothing I've ever felt before.

 

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay_

 

You help me let a little of the galaxy pass me by.

 

_Children lose their youth too soon_

 

I've lately been watching Naomi grow up and I've realized time is a precious thing.

 

_Watching war made us immune_

 

We are used to this but some people fresh out of the academy, like Harry, or very little, like Naomi, aren't used to the harsh reality.

 

_And I've got all the world to lose_

 

Voyager has become my home. My crew is my family. I want nothing more than to get them home.

 

_But I just want to hold on to the_

_Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

 

Sometimes I just want to get lost in your embrace for eternity.

 

_And the peaceful quiet you create for me_  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay 

 

I don't know how I could do it without you, my rock, my love, my Chakotay.


End file.
